Manufacturing economies are achieved by grouping several functionally related components into a module which is handled and installed as a unit. In automotive fuel systems, for example, modular fuel delivery systems have been proposed for direct installation on a fuel tank. Such systems are typically inserted through a hole in the top of the fuel tank and usually include a reservoir canister, a pump in the canister, a cover for the hole in the tank, elements for attaching the canister to the cover, and a flexible high pressure hose for conducting high pressure fuel from the pump to a fluid connector on the cover. The high pressure hose may be rubber or flexible plastic and is usually provided with a loop section to accommodate thermal and pressure induced expansion and shrinkage of the gap between the canister and the cover. The ends of the high pressure hose are typically pushed over tubular stems of fluid connectors and retained either by the natural resilience of the hose gripping annular fir-tree or similar barbs on the stems or by hose clamps around the outside of the hose. A high pressure hose according to this invention includes structural features at its ends which minimize the difficulty of pushing the ends over the tubular stems and which maximize resistance to dislodgment of the ends from the stems.